Fairy Tale Parks
by sunset siren curse
Summary: Children are missing, but what happens when the BAU team meet a sadist who adores children and fairy tales?
1. Prologue

**Fairy Tale Parks**

_My first Criminal Minds story, not including the crossover I'm currently writing. Hope you all enjoy. Love Sunset_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The idea came from a game in Big Fish Games called Scary Parks and I don't own Criminal Minds._

**Prologue**

"Come, Mr Dudley," a clown said with a sinister grin. "We need some more _guests_ for our park."

The little boy in the jester costume giggled and nodded before he skipped off into the darkness, the echo of evil laughter following behind him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The idea came from a game in Big Fish Games called Scary Parks and I don't own Criminal Minds._

To me in my childhood, elves and fairies of all sorts were very real things, and my dolls were as really children as I was myself a child. Annie Besant.

Dr Spencer Reid stared at the computer screen in front of him, his eyes flicking and his right hand clicking the mouse.

"Hey Pretty Boy," Derek Morgan called as he walked into the bullpen. "What are you doing?"

"Henry showed me this game and I'm trying to understand it," Reid explained.

Curious, Morgan wandered over to Reid's desk and inspected the game over his shoulder. His eyes widen in interest and surprise as he saw the contents.

"A hidden object game? Okay, number one, since when are you interested and two, are you trying to give Henry an early practice start to becoming a detective or profiler?"

"I don't have any interest in computer games," Reid answered. "Henry just wanted to understand this game so I offered to check it out and give him a review on whether he should play it or not."

"So what's this one about?"

"A creepy ghost clown and a jester doll that abducts kids and turns them into doll characters from fairy tales."

"Sounds weird."

Reid nodded in agreement.

"Avengers, assemble!" Penelope Garcia called from the briefing room. Quickly, Reid turned off the game and computer and followed Morgan into the briefing room, where David Rossi, Jennifer "JJ" JJareau, Aaron Hotchner and Alex Blake were already seated.

"Okay," Garcia started. "Arizona, Texas is in trouble again."

"You mean where we saved Tracy Belle?" JJ asked.*

"Yep," Garcia answered. "There has been a series of child abductions. One month ago, ten year old Samantha was taken from a park."

She paused to click the slide show, showing a picture of a smiling brunette wearing a blue ribbon and holding a teddy bear.

"Three days later, seven year old James was taken from school,Garcia continued as she clicked to the next picture, this one a blonde boy.

"And then the cycle continues every three days after. Nine year old Sandra, eight year old Nicholas, Sophie, George and twins Molly and Mike, who just turned nine."

"Are there any leads or witnesses?" Hotch asked as he flipped through the file.

"That's the strange part," Garcia answered. "Some other children said that they saw a young boy in a jester costume talk to the kids and then lead them away."

"So, our abductor uses his son or nephew to lead the children away?" Rossi said.

"This is almost like that case in Milwaukee," Morgan said. "The only difference is this is children being taken and the perp is using a costume ruse."

"Maybe he belongs in the circus or something," JJ suggested.

"What happened in Milwaukee?" Blake asked out of curiosity.

"We were looking for a serial killer who was taking women in public places by using his son," Reid explained. "It was one of the first cases where Strauss came into the field with us."

"Hey," Blake said. "Isn't that where Garcia said...?"

"Yes," Garcia answered with embarrassment.

"Okay," Hotch said with a slight smile. "We need to find these kids quickly before another gets taken or one is killed. Garcia, check the reports and see if there's anything else unusual that's happened prior to the kidnappings."

"Yes sir."

"Rest of you, wheels up in thirty."

_**First * Season 2 episode 10 the Boogeyman. Tracey Belle is the girl they rescued before she was hit by a bat.**_

_**Second * Season 3 episode 2 In Birth and Death. This is where Garcia accidently answered the phone to Strauss, saying "Talk dirty to me." Love that **__**scene ;)**_

_**Sorry for spoilers. Hope you like this chapter and promise to right some new ones soon. Love Sunset.**_


End file.
